1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic support assembly and, more particularly, to an elastic support assembly for a chair and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional elastic support assembly for a chair comprises two opposite mounting members each attached to the chair, and a circular elastic cord mounted between the mounting members. Each of the mounting members is provided with two circular holes to allow passage of the circular elastic cord. The circular elastic cord has two opposite ends each extending through the two circular holes of a respective one of the mounting members. Each of the two opposite ends of the circular elastic cord is fastened by a binding wire so that each of the two opposite ends of the circular elastic cord is secured in the respective mounting member by the binding wire. However, the elastic support assembly only comprises a single circular elastic cord mounted between the mounting members so that the elastic support assembly has a smaller strength and cannot withstand a larger load. In addition, the circular elastic cord is deformed or distorted easily during a long-term utilization or due to a heavier load, thereby greatly decreasing the lifetime of the elastic support assembly.